fatty_catfandomcom-20200215-history
Life Is A Party
"Life Is A Party" is the twentieth and final comic of Wave 6 of Fatty Cat. It is the one-hundred twentieth comic overall. It is unknown when it will be written. Gallery > Synopsis Sheldon and the guys plan a huge party to celebrate the end of the school year. Plot The comic begins at Sheldon's school, where his teacher is announcing the oncoming end of the school year. Sheldon begins cheering, but is told to sit down. He sits down and his teacher announces that he is retiring. A classmate gets extremely upset and dies, lighting on fire in the front of the classroom. Sheldon's teacher, though slightly confused, tells the class about an end-of-the-year party at school. That Friday, Sheldon exits the school cafeteria exclaiming that it was the worst party ever. This is because the teacher banned all entertainment in the party and left the students with nothing but disgusting foods. Sheldon confronts his teacher about the failure of the party and his teacher says he is sorry. Sheldon is confused, and, coming to conclusions, asks his teacher if he hates him. His teacher exclaims that he does not hate him and only gets mad because he is disruptive in class. Sheldon is happy to find this out but disappointed that his teacher is retiring. He begins to walk away, but his teacher catches him, exclaiming that he will do good next year. Sheldon leaves the school and says that he will not let the horrible party slide. The next day, Sheldon holds a Cat Club meeting to discuss how they are going to throw a better end-of-the-year party at his house. He acknowledges that it will take a while to get the word out, and a montage is given of just how they do this. Meanwhile, in a deserted part of town called "The Pit", the escaped hooded cellmate from Jail Bail is seen walking through the streets. He walks past a post and notices a party invitation, realizing there is a picture of Sheldon on the front. That Saturday, the party is going strong. Sheldon tells George that the party was a great idea. Jessica walks over and talks to Sheldon, who reveals that the final song of the night will be their song. He and the DJ exchange winks, and Jessica asks if Sheldon has anything else planned. He shows her a cake, and lets her have it because no one else is eating it. She eats the entire thing in one bite, and Sheldon is shocked to see that she hasn't gained any weight. Later, Sheldon's boss and dad are having a Doritos eating competition. Sheldon's boss gets Dorito dust in his eyes, and Sheldon's dad wins. Kyle then notices it is already 11 PM, and Sheldon announces that the final dance of the night will start soon. He offers himself to Jessica as the DJ sets up the song. The record scratches, and a stern voice tells everyone to stop. Sheldon realizes it is the escaped convict who was in his cell in jail. He doesn't have any idea how he escaped, but tells him to leave. The cellmate tells Sheldon he is an "old friend", and reveals himself to be The New Guy, plated in many places with metal sheets. Sheldon asks what happened to him, and why he is not dead. The New Guy tells his backstory and why he is plated up, and also has a laser eye. He explains how he got in and out of jail and why he is here now. He aims a gun at Sheldon and shoots, but not before Jessica can jump between them and save Sheldon. The bullet hits her and she lies on the ground in pain. Sheldon is in utter shock as Jessica hands him a locket, saying that he can remember her that way if she doesn't make it. Sheldon tells her she is going to make it and that he would always remember her, even without the locket. He tells George to take care of her and promptly tackles The New Guy out the front door. Once outside, the two use their abilities to attempt to destroy each other. This results in the formation of a giant ball of energy. The New Guy takes advantage of it and hurls it at the Cat Club, destroying it in the process. This is the last straw. Sheldon jumps up into the air and blasts a giant Falcon Punch beam at The New Guy, which he deflects with his laser eye. The beam turns in midair and lands behind Sheldon, creating a medium explosion. The New Guy is impressed, but wants to see it "somewhere else". He then uses his laser eye to teleport both of them to The Land Of No Hope Whatsoever. Sheldon punches The New Guy in the face, resulting in him being blasted by his laser eye. This launches Sheldon into a small mountain, where he lands in a small cave full of crystals. The New Guy jumps inside and blasts Sheldon out the other side of the mountain. While in the air, Sheldon Falcon Punches The New Guy into the ground, and launches another beam, causing the New Guy to fall into a deep hole. He jumps in in an attempt to finish the job, but is just blasted out again by the laser eye. He falls and clings to a cliff for dear life. The New Guy jumps onto the cliff and tells Sheldon goodbye, stepping on Sheldon's leg. This causes Sheldon to let go of the cliff, and he hits the ground hard enough to be unable to fight. The New Guy gets out his lightsaber and asks Sheldon for his last words. Feeling the end is near, Sheldon looks at Jessica's locket and gets an idea. Sheldon says he has three last words, which happen to be "any last words?" After he says this, he transforms into the monster from Sold Out. He grabs The New Guy with one of his tentacles and flings him out of sight and reach. Realizing the fight is over, Sheldon shrinks down to normal and walks off, looking depressed. Later, Sheldon is climbing a volcano, relenting all the things he has lost. He remembers his teacher and the Cat Club, but mostly Jessica. Feeling he has nothing else to live for, he jumps into the volcano, but is teleported back home a second before he hits the lava. He realizes that he must move on, but is still very depressed. The following evening, Sheldon and George are sitting on top of a hill. George tells Sheldon that Jessica is in the hospital and should be well soon. Sheldon is still doubtful, and the comic and Wave 6 both end with the two watching the sun set over the horizon. Trivia *This comic was revealed to be one of the "darkest yet most surprising in the series" by Ethan Boisvert. *The original title for this comic was "The Biggest Party Ever". *This is the second wave finale to air on the thirtieth of a month, the first being The Hungry Games: Mockingcat. Goofs/Errors None. References to Other Comics *The events of Jail Bail and The Big Do-Over are brought up again. *Sheldon turns into a monster again, like he did in Sold Out. *The Weird Opponent from Golden Card is seen again. Characters *Sheldon *Joe *George *Bill *Kyle *Jessica *Sheldon's Second Owner *Sheldon's Teacher *The New Guy (Antagonist) Minor *Rex *Dan *Da Doctor *The New Guy's Rescuer *Weird Opponent *Girl 1 *Girl 2 *Girl 3 *Girl 4 *DJ *Male Classmate #1 *Dancing Guy *Guy Eating Pizza *Advertisement Spectator *Sheldon's Boss *Frank (Sheldon's Dad) Category:Wave 6 Comics Category:2014 Comics Category:Special Comics